ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Standoff Part 1
Standoff Part 1 is the thirty-ninth episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. TEASER: The Heroes Alliance now learn that Yanger is launching his final assault on his own world. And now, he also plans to conquer ours. Optimus Prime narrates a montage of various heroes getting ready for battle as he says that the final chance for an all-or-nothing attempt to free Yang from evil is on. PLOT: As Yanger begins the attack, the Woo Foo Warriors are still not giving up on Yang. He then strikes a deal with Ferocitus to help him lead his army against anyone who opposes. Meanwhile, Master Yo and Yin break into Yanger’s fortress to confront him, hopefully for good. CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Justin Long as Josh Holo Corey Burton as Computer X, Additional Voices Jason David Frank as Black Dino Ranger/Tommy Oliver Scott McCord as Yang/Yanger Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Kevin Michael Richardson as Master Yo, Omega Supreme, Additional Voices Novie Edwards as Lina Dwayne Hill as Roger Jr., Dave Jonathan Wilson as Coop Ron Rubin as Boogeyman Bill Engvall as Jobeaux Megan Fahlenbock as Melodia, Additional Voices Fred Tatasciore as Ferocitus Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu Neil Patrick Harris as Star-Lord/Peter Quill Frank Welker as Iron Man/Tony Stark, Trailbreaker, Sludge, Vocal Effects, Additional Voices Gregg Berger as Grimlock Rob Paulsen as Donatello Greg Cipes as Chiro, Michelangelo Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * Black Dino Ranger/Tommy Oliver * Ichigo Kurosaki (non-speaking) * Stitch (non-speaking) TRIVIA: * Yanger traps Master Yo, Yin, and the Heroes Alliance into a void based on their worst fears. Master Yo fears bad cholesterol, Yin fears public humiliation, Optimus Prime faces his team thinking he's failed them, Red Ranger watches evil aliens destroy Earth, VictoryGreymon finds himself as an Agumon shunned by humans, and Spider-Man fails to save his Uncle Ben. QUOTES: * "Ever since one of us turned to the dark side, everything has changed. There is evil for personal gain, and there is evil out of misery, victim mentality, anger, grief, hate, and revenge. We understand what he's going through, but he is the only one who is really getting hurt! Right now, his plans to punish and rule are at their worst! Not only he's turning against his own world, but ready to destroy ours as well! All we can do now is watch, wait, for the perfect moment to strike. If your name is Yang, please understand. You're only causing more pain and suffering! This is not the way! We will help and guide you to the path of the righteous! We will free you from a world of pain and sadness. We will stop you...before you and anyone else pay an unfair price! If you're asking for a fight...you got one! Autobots, Heroes Alliance! Let the battle begin!" -Optimus Prime at the teaser * "This looks bad from up here! We need a new strategy!" -Superman * "But Yang is my brother! Please, you can trust me on this! Maybe I can talk sense into him, he'll calm down!" -Yin * "You're not going alone." -Master Yo to Yin * "Yang, STOP!" -Yin * "This is my master plan, and you weaklings still butt heads where they don't belong!?" -Yanger * "Uncle Ben, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" -Spider-Man in the void * "Tommy! Long time no see!" -Red Ranger * "Hey, Jason! Looks like I'm not the only one refusing to retire anytime soon!" -Black Dino Ranger Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes